Words Unspoken
by bluecabbage
Summary: Rated for language. As each day passes the group finds themselves nearing the end of their journey, will Kagome finally be able to tell Inuyash how she feels? Will he feel the same? really bad summery but plese read! Pairings: IK MS
1. Chapter 1

Words Unspoken  
  
A/N: OK this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so if I make any spelling mistakes on any of the names or mess something else up please let me know  
  
kagome: you can do it blue!  
  
Inuyasha: she can't even tie her own shoes  
  
Blue: Kagome  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Kagome screamed furiously into her pillow. 'That damn Inuyasha!' Once again he had succeeded in pissing her off.  
  
*Flashback*  
"The water is sooo nice!" Kagome exclaimed lowering her naked body into the warm spring. Sango nodded in reply, following her friend's example. Suddenly there was a rustling noise heard in near by bushes. Sango immediately threw a few rocks at the noise. Miroku fell out of the bush followed by Inuyasha. Kagome flushed pink and raised her hands to sheild herself. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Don't know why your blushing Kagome. I came to protect you from this leech. And your body isn't worth peeking at anyway!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"SIT!" she yelled angrily grabbing her clothes and walking off into the forest.  
*End Flashback*  
  
A single hot tear ran down her cheek. Why'd he always have to be so mean? Would it really kill him to say something nice to her every now and then? Falling into a welcomed sleep Kagome fumed over these questions.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the well. "Damn it Kagome!" he shouted into the darkness. Kilala rubbed her head against his leg. "Sometimes I wish it were just you and me." Inuyasha said scratching her head.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and stretched. As her eyes swept lazily around the room they soon came to rest on a small jar. "The jewel shards." She mumbled "I really should go back, besides I don't think I could handle school today.maybe I should just apologize to Inuyasha and let it be done with."  
  
Throwing her bag over first Kagome pulled herself out of the well. She smiled to herself seeing Inuyasha asleep next to the well. "Did you wait of me?" she asked the sleeping half demon. Timidly she reached out a hand and brushed his bangs from his face. A sharp breath from Inuyasha caused her to withdraw her hand quickly.  
  
Two beautiful golden eyes looked questioningly into Kagome's face. "Inuyasha I." she began to apologize.  
  
"Took ya long enough!"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome grabbed her bag and walked off to find the others.  
  
BACK AT CAMP..  
  
"Inuyasha I really do think you should apologize, after all you DID peek at her whatever your motives." Miroku said wisely. "Ah but it was a beautiful site."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the monk who moved quickly away to sit next to Sango around the campfire. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I already said sorry so stop holding a grudge!"  
  
"Hmph" he hoped down and sat next to Shippou.  
  
BANG! Miroku fell on the fire putting it out. An angry looking Sango stood over him clenching her fists.  
  
Yay first chapter is done! Woo Hoo Woo Hoo *does celebration dance* I realize that this is a kinda short chapter (OK really short) but I am hoping to make them longer. Now please review and you can make one evil villain happy! It doesn't even have to be a nice review! Please? I even did a spell check and stuff! 


	2. The Girl With White Hair

A/N: Well how did you like the first chapter? I thought it was all right considering I threw it together in less than an hour. *Grins proudly*  
  
Inuyasha: I thought it sucked!  
  
Kagome: Jeez Inuyasha you are always so mean!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Where's my scene?  
  
Bluecabbage: It's coming darling.  
  
Inuyasha: Darling!?  
  
Bluecabbage: *nods* and the only reason I'm not glomping you at this minute is because you belong to Laura.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I belong to no one.  
  
Kagome: Sigh  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once again Kagome woke with the sun on her face and the soft grass beneath her. She smiled and sat up taking in the scenery around her. There was Sango sleeping peacefully with Kirara curled at her side. Next to her and perhaps a little to close was Miroku his hand twitching furiously. Kagome stifled her laughter. Beside her was Shippou silently breathing his busy tail tickling her arm. "But where's Inuyasha?" she asked herself standing up, being careful not to disturb the others Kagome walked off into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree staring down at a blank pond. Kagome stepped on a twig and immediately Inuyasha turned his head to glare at her. "Why aren't you still sleeping? You usually don't wake up for at least another hour."  
  
"Fine, I just thought we could get an early start today, to look for jewel shards, I sense one not to far way, but if that's how you want it." Kagome turned to leave.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped down, "how close?" he asked his tone serious as he peered into Kagome's eyes. Kagome blushed,  
  
"I-it's about 2 miles away."  
  
"Well why the hell are you just standing there! C'mon!" He turned so she could climb on to her back.  
  
"What about Sango and the others?" Kagome asked climbing on and wrapping her arms about his neck.  
  
"No time" Inuyasha mumbled taking off jumping from tree to tree with great speed.  
  
Eventually they arrived in a large field with lots of beautiful flowers sprinkled across it like confetti. "You sure you felt it around here?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Right here." Then a girl appeared in the field. She was beautiful. Long white hair complimented her pleasantly tan face and arms. Her white gown blew silently in the wind. Dull gray eyes turned and fell on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"You.you have jewel shards. Give them to me." Her voice sounded strange to Inuyasha's ears and he sniffed the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm as the sky grew dark and the girl's hair started swirl around her.  
  
"The jewel shards, I must have them!" The girl extended an arm towards Inuyasha who took an involuntary step forward.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? What are you..stop it might be a trap! It's Nuraku doing this I know it is!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched back at the sound of his voice but he made no  
sign that he understood what she said or that he even recognized  
Kagome's voice. "The jewel shard, give it to me. Inuyasha." The  
girl's eyes were fixed on Inuyasha's own drawing him in, closer and  
closer. "Get the jewel shards." She commanded. Inuyasha turned and  
looked at Kagome, but it was like he wasn't really seeing her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped as he extended his hand to Kagome's throat. Soon the shards were in his hand. "Inuyasha no..NO!" Kagome cried putting her own hands around his. "Inuyasha.SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and the girl in the field let out a horrid screech and disappeared. "Ow." Inuyasha moaned raising a hand to his head.  
  
Kagome kneeled down drawing his head onto her lap. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippou's voice seemed faded away. "Kagome!!" and then all at once it was loud and there was Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara standing right in front of her.  
  
Miroku grinned slyly, "We saw the whole thing don't try to deny it."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Inuyasha reaching for you breast, you cuddling him in your lap."  
  
"What?! That is a lie! The girl made him.and it was for the shards not my." Kagome blushed red.  
  
"What girl?" Sango asked confused.  
  
"The one who made the field get all dar.what.she's gone." Kagome stared about in her bewilderment. They were in a forest. No sign of the girl or the field and the bright sun shone through the trees.  
  
"Owww" Inuyasha groaned. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's eager face staring down at his. "What the.Kagome why are you? Ack!" Inuyasha yelped leaping out of her lap his head accidentally knocking against her chin.  
  
"Ow! Inuyasha that hurt!" Kagome said her lip bleeding from where she bit it.  
  
"Hmph, say where did Fujiko go?"  
  
"Who's that Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.  
  
"The girl with white hair, the one that I was going to give the jewel shards to." Inuyasha mumbled standing up.  
  
"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME INUYASHA?? SHE NEVER TOLD US?" Kagome yelled standing up as well.  
  
"Pipe down, I don't know, I just know it.I swear I've never seen her before." Inuyasha sniffed. "This place reeks of Naraku, it was probably all and illusion."  
  
"I have a feeling it was more than that." Miroku mused.  
  
"Huh?" Sango glanced at him.  
  
Miroku picked up a white ribbon off of the ground. "Normally his illusions don't leave anything real behind."  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
"So you say she was beautiful?" Miroku asked Kagome as they rode on the back of Kirara.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that." Kagome pouted.  
  
"She was gorgeous, at least compared to this wench." Inuyasha said slowing down so he was running beside them.  
  
"YOU JERK!" Kagome swung a wild arm at him missing him by miles, figuratively speaking of course.  
  
"Jealous?" Inuyasha joked.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"That's what I though you'd.WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted causing Kagome to blush a deep red.  
  
(A/N: well that chapter was a lot longer yes? Now this is a warning I haven't proof read it so there may be errors. If it's really bad let me know and I will have Laura help me out with my editing. Ja'ne!)  
  
Here's a thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Winds of fortune: Thankyou so much for reviewing! And of course for pointing out my mistake. Kirara right? Got it. Yeah I guess it is kinda funny that Inuyasha is a Dog and he's scratching Kirara's head cause she's a cat and all. 


	3. Where are you Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: sadly I have not yet found away to own the wonderful world of Inuyasha *cries*  
  
A/N: nothing to say today ^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jealous?" Inuyasha joked.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"That's what I though you'd.WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted causing Kagome to blush a deep red.  
  
Sango giggled as Miroku and Shippou watched with obvious bewilderment on their faces.  
  
"You heard me." Kagome said, suddenly very glad she was riding with Sango on Kirara instead of Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha muttered jumping ahead. 'Why'd she have to go and say that? What the hell did she mean anyway?'  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT..  
  
"Kagome c'mon!" Shippou said happily pulling Kagome's arm. "There's a really nice hot spring over here."  
  
"I'm coming Shippou." She smiled at the fox youkai, "Sango, are you coming?" Sango nodded and walked with them.  
  
Shippou splashed happily in the water why Sango washed her hair in a conveniently warm waterfall. (A/N: and it is not warm for those reasons *glares at dirty minded readers*) Kagome was standing on her knees so her nose was just above the surface. 'I can't believe I said that! Kagome you are such an idiot, you know Inuyasha only loves Kik.wait a minute why should I care?' "I'm not in love with Inuyasha." She said realizing to late that she has spoken out loud. Sango and Shippou stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"No one said you were Kagome." Sango tilted her head to the side studying her friends face as it went from red to redder. Shippou giggled,  
  
"Kagome you look like a tamatoe!"  
  
"Thanks Shippou.I think I'll go for a walk, I'll be back don't worry." Kagome smiled at them quickly dressing.  
  
The sun had set and now the darkness had transformed the forest into a maze of smells and noises. "Ulp." Kagome looked around nervously, where was she? "HELP!" she yelled a note of panic in her voice. "I have a feeling I'm just getting myself more and more lost."  
  
"Kagome!" A voice cried out of the darkness.  
  
"Who.Kouga?! What are you doing here." Kagome fell forward into his arms tears streaming down her face, "I was so lost."  
  
"I'll say, you're only about a mile away from my den, how long have you been lost?"  
  
"A few hours." Was Kagome's weak reply, she was cold and tired and terribly frightened.  
  
"Hmph Dog Face should have looked after you better. Do not worry my love, you shall spend the night with the wolves. WE know how to treat a lady even if the Hanyou doesn't." Kouga said confidently picking her up in his arms to carry her bride-style. Kagome only nodded in relief that she was finally safe.  
  
BACK AT CAMP.  
  
Shippou and Sango stared after Kagome but decided to let her be. They stayed in the springs for another hour or so and then started to get worried. "Maybe she went back to camp?" Shippou suggested. The two dressed and went to find out.  
  
"WHAD'YA MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down she couldn't have gone to far."  
  
"Uh Miroku, she left about an hour and a half ago."  
  
"Hmmm Inuyasha.HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"  
  
"Monk do me a favor will ya? DIE!" Inuyasha growled but was stopped by Sango.  
  
"We have to find her!" She jumped on Kirara who was in her big kitty mode and pulled Shippou and Miroku up with her. The search was on.  
  
AT KOUGA'S DEN.  
  
"Kagome my love, is everything alright."  
  
"Yes Kouga I'm fine, I'm just a little bit tired."  
  
"Do not worry, rest I will stay here and watch over you." Comforted by his words Kagome nodded off into a peaceful slumber. Kouga watched her with a smile on her face; "Finally you are mine."  
  
SEARCH.  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up from his crawling position on the forest floor, "This place stinks of wolf.Kouga." Immediately he started running following the scent of Kagome and Kouga. Kirara followed with the others.  
  
When they reached the mouth of the cave in which the scent led Inuyasha yelled into the darkness. "Kouga you bastard get out here! I swear if you touched Kagome I'll kill you!" Kouga walked out calmly an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha, I see you have finally noticed that Kagome was missing. It is a shame that you did not realize this sooner. She is already asleep and I gave her my word that I would protect her from any disturbance."  
  
"Rrrgh, shut up and fight wolf boy. Sango, Shippou, you go find Kagome, Miroku take care of anyone who tries to interfere with my fight."  
  
Sango and Shippou disappeared into the cave and Miroku nodded, "right."  
  
"Kagome." Sango shook her friend. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes,  
  
"Sango what are you doing here? Where's Kouga?"  
  
"He's outside fighting with Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh no." Kagome stood up and ran outside to see Inuyasha just about to drive Tetseiga through Kouga. "INUYASHA NOOO!" Kagome screamed running out in front of Kouga.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha stopped just short of her, the wind cutting her shirt, a small big of blood trickled down her half bare breast.  
  
"Beast! You dare hurt Kagome?" Kouga said spinning the stunned girl around to examine her wound.  
  
"You keep your hands off her you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome out of his arms. "What makes you think that you can kidnap Kagome and get away with it."  
  
"He didn't kidnap me Inuyasha, I came here willingly." Kagome started to sob into his chest.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha held her back forcing her to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?" His voice laced thick with suspicion.  
  
"I was scared Inuyasha, so scared, I called for help but you didn't come." She cried harder.  
  
"Kagome?" the suspicion turned to concern.  
  
"You see Inuyasha, you have failed her, you do not have the right to hold her!"  
  
Sango stepped up taking Kagome from Inuyasha, "Both of you shut up. Kagome can decide for herself who can hold her and who can't, but right now we need to think about her wound. Inuyasha glared at her, surprised by her sudden outbreak.  
  
"She's right." Kouga lowered his head, "We do not have medicines here, there is a village near by, take her there, I would come with you but the villagers do not feel completely comfortable when I am around."  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome's breast, "Lady Sango, I would no object to carrying Kagome." Sango glared at him and hopped onto Kirara with Kagome in her arms.  
  
"Go" she whispered in the Neko's ear. Kirara paused just long enough for Miroku and Shippou to jump on before flying off. Inuyasha took of as well, but ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Resting by a tree he stared at his hands. Kagome's words flying back to him. "I called for help but you didn't come." "Kagome.I-I couldn't save you and that.that wolf did. Is that why you went with him?" he asked the darkness around him.  
  
"Sango I'm fine really it's just a cut." Kagome insisted as she sat up.  
  
"Even so we should at least get you some new clothes." Sango said slapping away Miroku's twitching hand. Kagome nodded and stared ahead. 'Where are you.Inuyasha?" 


	4. Chapter 5

(A/N: yuck! I gots ink in my mouth!!!)  
  
KAEDE'S VILLAGE..  
  
Kagome sat around a fire with Sango, Kaede, Miroku, and Shippou. Staring into the red flames she could only think of Inuyasha. Why didn't he save me? That look on his face when he found her with Kouga.it was all so confusing! Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just go home and never return.  
  
"Kaede-sama? I think that I.I think I want to go home for a while."  
  
"Quite understandable, your wounds are nothing to worry about though. When will you be returning, so I can tell Inuyasha." The old lady replied watching Kagome with eyes that seemed to know all.  
  
"No Kagome please don't go!" Shippou ran up and hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
"Shippou it will only be for a few days, I just need to rest a little, and I still have school." She smiled and ruffled the young kitsune's hair.  
  
Kagome stared into the dark well and stared back behind her into the now equally dark forest. Half hoping that Inuyasha would appear and beg her to stay she sighed before climbing into the well with her bag and disappearing.  
  
THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL (KAGOME'S TIME)  
  
Kagome walked down the street towards the shrine trying very hard, but failing, to listen to Hojo's chatter. "Thanks for letting me walk you home Kagome, I would of brought you some herbs or something but I wasn't sure how to cure the common cold."  
  
'Wow, my grandpa must be more imaginative then I give him credit.' She thought agitatedly. Even if it was her own choice to come back, she was regretting it. School was awful, there was a pop quiz in math and she was sure that she had missed all of them except the third question. She sighed for the seventeenth time and smiled at Hojo.  
  
"Well here's my house Hojo, thank you for walking me home." She flashed him a grin and hurried inside. Hojo stared after a confused smile on her face.  
  
INUYASHA'S TIME:  
  
"SHE WENT WHERE?! But she just got back!" Inuyasha fumed angrily.  
  
"It is only for a few days Inuyasha, she needed to get away."  
  
'Away from me.' He thought miserably, "well that's just too bad because I'm going to get her." With that he stomped off towards the well.  
  
There it was, the well was right there in front of him. Suddenly a yellow pack flew out and landed on the grass, followed by the head and then the body of Kagome. Inuyasha watched her climb out with an odd smile on her face. She came back.  
  
Kagom's head snapped up, what was Inuyasha doing here? Was he waiting for her? Again? She shook her head angrily, 'probably just here to come get me so we could gather more jewel shards.'  
  
"Your back?" Inuyasha said not bothering to hide his grin.  
  
"Yes." Came Kagome's reply her anger lost as she stared up at his smiling face. 'I love you.' She thought sadly her hand reaching up to stroke his face than quickly pulling away. She bent down and picked up her bag and marched off around him.  
  
"What are you-" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with surprise as her hand drew nearer and nearer to her face. Suddenly she turned away and Inuyasha found himself feeling regret that he had said anything. "Kagome." He commanded her to stay. She turned slowly looking at him again. "I-I'm sorry. For not.saving you."  
  
"It's fine, Kouga came through in the end." 'no! no! don't say that! Kagome you idiot!' the annoying voice inside her head yelled.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, lost of words, he had tried to apologize! Angrily he turned waiting for her to start walking. Soon she was at his side staring quietly down at the ground as they walked.  
  
She knew he was watching her. She could feel his eyes. "Inuyasha, we need to talk." Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"We are talking."  
  
"Fine then I need to tell you something very important, but.I can't tell you yet."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha growled still angry about the Kouga remark.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry that this was so short people! I can't think at all today but I wanted to get a chapter up so.yeah.) 


End file.
